battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield 5
Battlefield 5 (abbreviated as BF5) is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Swedish video game developer EA Digital Illusions CE and published by Electronic Arts. The game is a sequel to 2013's Battlefield 4 and the 14th installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlefield_(series) Battlefield series]. The game will be released on November 10, 2015 in North America and Brazil, November 15, 2015 in Australia and Japan, and on December 5, 2015 in Europe for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Apple Inc.s' new Krusty Krab Gaming-console."Battlefield 5: Official Frostbite 4 Feature Video". YouTube. Electronic Arts. Retrieved 2015-06-20. Gameplay The game's heads-up display is much the same, composed of two compact rectangles, except it will now be presented in five different color shades; Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Orange. The lower left-hand corner features a mini-map and compass for navigation; the lower right includes a compact ammo counter and health meter. The mini-map, as well as the main game screen, shows symbols marking three kinds of entities: yellow for allies, blue for squadmates, and orange for enemies. Players that can now use dual-scoped weapons, including weapons with different firing modes (e.g. single-shot, triple-shot, automatic fire), will return. Players that can also "spot" targets—marking them on the map—for teammates to either suppress or eliminate, has also been confirmed to return as well. Campaign Like in Battlefield 4, for the most part, the player must traverse mini-sandbox-style levels, in some cases using vehicles, like tanks and boats, to traverse the environment. As the main player character, Dunn, and the secondary character, Ronn, the player can use two Campaign-only functions: the Engage command and the tactical visor. As the third and fourth characters, InuYasha, and Kagome, the player can use the Campaign-only demon move; "Wind Scar" and the Campaign-only archer move; The Crossbow strike. The Engage command directs Dunn and Ronn's squadmates, and occasionally other friendly units, to attack any hostiles in Dunn and Ronn's line of sight. The tactical visor is a special binocular-esque gadget that allows the player to identify friendly and enemy units, weapon stashes, explosives, and objectives in the field. By identifying enemies, the player can make them visible without using the visor, making them easier to mark for their teammates. At one point, Dunn will briefly lose the tactical visor, forcing them to only use the Engage command to direct his squadmates on a limited number of enemies. Multiplayer The game's multiplayer is reported to emphasize teamwork by decreasing the amount of expirience gained from bunnyhopping, spawnkilling, and nadepamming, while increasing xp for ammo-giving, healing, and spawning. DICE finally promised not to send their Battlefield community crazy by inserting hidden megladons on certain maps. Also included will be more weapons for every class, and new vehicles including controllable stationary artillery peices and strategic bombers. The game will now feature playable female soldiers. The "Commander Mode" is confirmed to return. As always, the "Commander Mode" gives one player an RTS-like view of the entire map and the ability to give orders to teammates. Also, the Commander can observe the battle through the eyes of the players on the battlefield, deploying vehicle and weapon drops to "keep the war machine going", and order in missile strikes and such on hostile targets (as long as at least one friendly player can see the target). A spectator mode is included, enabling players to spectate others in first or third person, as well as use a free camera to pan around the map from any angle. A newly reintroduced "Titan Mode", last seen in Battlefield 2142, involves players from opposing teams whose objective is to destroy the other team's Titan, while trying to defend their own. The Titans are massive, heavily armored, flying warships that have powerful force fields protecting them from enemy intrusion or conventional weapons fire. As the force fields are up during the first part of a battle, players must fight to control the anti-Titan missile silos scattered about the battlefield on the ground. Titans can be moved around the battlefield, but only by the team's Commander. Each Titan can defend itself and contribute to the fight on the ground with 4 anti-ground guns and 2 anti-aircraft guns. Titan movement can cause latency issues, so some players prefer not to move them at all. Some servers even disable the commander's ability to move the Titan. Leaked files seem to show that severs will now have the capability to host up to 75 players on PS4, Xbox One, and RC, on much larger maps, and almost every bulidng on the map will have realistic Levolution effects. There will also be more vehicles per map, and new game modes such as Hostage-rescue, Paradrop Insertion, and Shore Assault. Synposis Characters and setting Battlefield 5's single-player campaign takes place in the year 2032, twelve years after the events of its predecessor. The player controls SSgt. David Dunn, a member of a US special operations squad callsigned "Pridestone". His teammates include squad leader Cpt. John, second-in-command Lt. Cpt. Tucker "Brick" Zachary and Lt. MCL. (Marine Combat Lifesaver) Harry "Track" Riccitiello. Dunn is then transferred to a black operations squad callsigned "Tombcity". His new teammates include team leader Com. Jack Mason, second-in-command SSgt. Kiara Cortez, Lt. Samson Simon, Cpl. Ben "Puma" Jefferson and PFC. Ryan "Read" Anya. The player will later play as Inuyasha, the main protagonist from the Magna and Amine series. His allies Kagome Higurashi, Mirōku, Sangō, Shippō and Kilala have been confirmed to appear as well. The player will also meet Rica "Rihanna" Tajiri, a female American soldier of Chinese descent. The characters from The Penguins of Madagascar including Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, King Julien XII, Maurice and Mort will be appearing in the game. DICE posted on Facebook that Julien will be getting a new lemur member named Ronn. Plot The game's main plot involves a terrorist name Kimmy (Head Leader Of Moti Mania) and Deep (Allied with kimmy and her friend) AKA Deper involving the assassination of Africa's future leader and "piece king", Kumar Obit, and the threat of a fourth world war with the United States, China, Africa and Russia against the Moti Mania army. Development The idea for Battlefield 5 came to Electronic Arts in 2013 during the development of Battlefield 4 when they saw the YouTube video Battlefield 5 Operation Viper Fan Made Live Action Airsoft Megastore.Battlefield 5 Operation Viper Fan Made Live Action Airsoft Megastore YouTube On October 21, 2013, DICE stated about intentions to release a sequel in the future.Battlefield 5 Needs 'More Destruction', Says DICE Luke Karmali. October 21, 2013. 10-21-13. Battlefield 5 is built on the new Frostbite 4 engine. The new Frostbite engine enables more realistic environments with higher resolution textures and particle effects. A new "networked water" system is also being introduced, allowing all players in the game to see the same wave at the same time.Tessellation has also been overhauled. An Alpha Trial commenced on June 15, 2015 with invitations randomly emailed to Battlefield 4 players the day prior. The trial ran for two weeks and featured the Siege of Shanghai map with all of its textures removed, essentially making it a "platinumbox" test. Marketing In September 2014, Electronic Arts opened the Battlefield 5 website with four official teasers, entitled "Battle to 5ave". Each hints at four kinds of battlespace: air, land, sea, and outer space, and two new battlefields: lava and ice. EA then continued to release teaser trailers leading up to the unveiling of Battlefield 5 at the Game Developers Conference on March 15, 2015. In December 2014, Battlefield 5 was announced when EA advertised on their Origin client who pre-ordered Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (either Digital Deluxe or the Extended Cut) would receive early access to the Battlefield 5 beta, this has since been expanded to include any Battlefield 4 Premium owners and Origin users who pre purchase Battlefield 5 Digital Deluxe Edition. Although players who qualify for access in more than one way will only be granted one beta pass for their account and is non transferable to other players. The "Exclusive" beta will start on October 6, 2015, with the open beta that will go live on the 10th of October. DICE revealed more Battlefield 5 content in the E3 2015 event at June 8, 2015, such as multiplayer modes, and allowed participants to play the game at the same event. More information was released at Gamescom 2015 in Cologne, Germany, such as the "Ring of Fire Storm" multiplayer map and Battlefield 5 Premium. Battlefield 5 Premium includes five digital expansion packs featuring new maps and in-game content. Two-weeks early access to all expansion packs. Personalization options including camos, paints, emblems, dog tags and more. Priority position in server queues. Weekly updates with new content. Double XP events, 12 Battle Packs. Battle Packs are digital packages that Battle Packs contain a combination of new weapon accessories, dog tags, knives, XP boosts, and character customization items, three are included with all pre-orders of the Origin Digital Deluxe edition. Downloadable Content Battlefield 5 will feature a total of five downloadable content (DLC) packs that will include new maps and additions to the gameplay. All five DLC packs are available for download two weeks before the scheduled release date to those players who have purchased premium at no additional charge. ''Armageddon'' On May 17, 2015, DICE unveiled Battlefield 5: Armageddon on a Battlelog post and stated that it would include four new maps on the Chinese and African main seas, thirteen new assignments, new vehicles, as well as the Air Superiority gametype. ''Dima On May 25, 2015, DICE announced ''Battlefield 5: Dima, a story DLC showing Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky's survival from Battlefield 4. ''Third Assault'' On June 8, 2015, DICE unveiled Battlefield 5: Third Assault during the Microsoft Press Conference at E3 2015. It was announced that it would be the first expansion pack to be released for Battlefield 5 and would first debut on the Xbox One. It will be released on November 20, 2015. The expansion features the return of four fan-favorite maps from both Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4."Battlefield 5 Third Assault Is Rolling Out - News - Battlelog / Battlefield 5". Battlelog.battlefield.com. Retrieved 2016-01-05. Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4 References External Links Category:Battlefield Games Category:Battlefield 2142